


I'll put my heart on the line.

by Letha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John's voice was soft and thoughtful. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"</i>
</p><p>  <i>"Of course."</i></p><p>  <i>"Why do you let him treat you like that?"</i></p><p>  <i>Molly smiled humourlessly and looked down again. "Why do you?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll put my heart on the line.

Molly Hooper stared at the dark haired man across the room and sighed for what seemed like the ten thousandth time that day.

She approached Sherlock with his cup of coffee and smiled for him. When his eyes met her own, she felt her cheeks burn, grin grow, heart flutter. She could smell his perfume from where she stood -- a mixture of musk and cinammon tinted with wooden underlays. Molly wanted to bury her nose in Sherlock's neck, rest her cheek on his chest and close her eyes. She wanted to rip his clothes off and pamper him at the same time. She wanted to get down on her knees in front of him and take him in her mouth, but she also wanted to pull out a ring and ask him to just marry her already.

Granted, she couldn't do any of these things. She could always daydream, though. (Lord knows it's the only thing she could do when it came to Sherlock Holmes these days.) Her eyes met John's for a moment and she pursed her lips.

"Shut up. I can't think like this. Don't you have some uninteresting murder to solve?" Sherlock complained as he waved her off like one would a stray cat. He went back to inspecting a tissue sample under the microscope.

Molly found herself making a noise. Had she said anything? How long had she been staring? Molly spun around with cheeks even redder than usual and cast down her eyes. Her steps stumbled as her much as her heart did. Her smile faltered and she opened the door to go hide somewhere until Sherlock left. How much of an irresponsible mortician and a coward did that make her? She stopped on her tracks and closed her eyes when she imagined the earful her boss would give her if he ever found out she'd left an unauthorised and possibly dangerous man alone in the lab.

Another sigh. Her hand found the wall and her body guided itself to rest against its soft flat surface. Her head bumped noisilly time and again as she slowly hit it against it.

"Molly? Sherlock's--"

John's voice was loud in her ears even as it softly extinguished. She didn't want to go back in there. Would he make her? 

"Are you okay?" John asked and stepped closer.

Molly nodded silently, temple pressed against the wall.

"You don't look it." His voice had no malice in it, just mild concern. A warm hand touched her back, and it took her all her strength not to dissolve into tears. Funny how twenty centimetres of bone and flesh could make her weep as soon as they were pressed to her shoulder blade. "Hey. What is it?"

Molly squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Doesn't matter."

He stepped around her to look straight at her, hand squeezing her arm carefully.

"Do you feel alright?" Always the doctor. She nodded. "Come. Let's go sit down."

"No, no. Honestly. I'm good." As if to make a point, she opened her eyes and smiled gently at John.

He pursed his lips. "You're sure?" She nodded. "Alright then." His hand dropped to his side and he inspected her face for any trace of lying.

John blinked and straightened his back. He cleared his throat. "So. Sherlock asks if you can give him some more iron sulfur."

"Of course. I'll be right there."

She moved to straighten up as well. And that's when he asked the million pound question. 

John's voice was soft and thoughtful. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you let him treat you like that?"

Molly smiled humourlessly and looked down again. "Why do you?"

He blinked at her twice, and maybe a third time but Molly couldn't see it as she then dashed off into another lab for the requested supplies.

Sherlock Holmes might be a mystery to most, but if she had to be completely honest, Molly found her own heart to be the biggest unsolvable puzzle there ever was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Sorry for any and all mistakes!
> 
> This will be written as I go. I would really appreciate your feedback!


End file.
